


Throwing Rocks

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [53]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: College AU, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: “I’m sick of having to throw rocks at your window every night”





	Throwing Rocks

Dana hears the now familiar sound of pebbles being thrown against her window. She runs over and holds up her finger before running to the door, checking the hallway, closing it again and locking it.

By the time she gets back to the window Mulder has already started climbing up the tree next to her window and she gives him a bashful smile before opening it.

As soon as he’s in the room his arms are around her.

Every summer for as long as Dana can remember the Scully family has spent her father’s month off at Martha’s Vineyard in the summer. And for as long as she can remember Fox Mulder has been a constant nuisance but something changed this past school year when she went to study abroad in England.

Her mother had given her Mulder’s number because she knew from Teena Mulder that her son was at Oxford. Dana had rolled her eyes at the thought of contacting a boy who had at the best of times been indifferent to her as a child and teenager but when they ran into each other by accident something sparked.

The whole semester she was there they spent every minute they could together. Dana wrote back to her sister Melissa to say she was in love but to tell no one.

Ahab would never approve, and Bill would probably try to kick Mulder’s ass.

But to Dana, it didn’t matter. She loved him. It was the sweet kind of unexpected romance that happens to the young and when they’d said goodbye they had promised to see each other at the Vineyard.

Bill had a girlfriend of his own and was too preoccupied to notice that Dana was spending all of her time with Mulder and Melissa helped her hide it from her parents.

It wasn’t that her parents didn’t like Mulder (they would never say that at least); it was that they would never approve of her dating a college senior.

“I’m sick of having to throw rocks at your window every night.” He whispers against her lips.

This had become a ritual. Melissa would sneak out to spend the night with her girlfriend and Mulder would arrive minutes later.

“I know.” She sighs, “But it’s better this way.”

“Are you sure? I know you think Bill will want to fight me but I can take him.”

Mulder’s charming smile and confidence brings a grin to Dana’s face.

“It’s not just that. My parents might say we can’t see each other.”

Mulder nuzzles her neck and lays small kisses there.

“What if I lay on the charm? I bet I could get them to like me.”

“Maybe.” Dana says unsure, “Either way you’d still be throwing rocks. They’d never let you spend the night. Hell, they think Missy’s in here right now.”

“But do they really think that Scully?”

She laughs, “It’s a willful ignorance.”

“I want to tell your parents, be a proper boyfriend.”

Dana beams at him, “Boyfriend. I like that word.”

He kisses her, “Me too. So what do ya say?”

She sighs and melts against him, “What if they say we can’t be together?”

“Then I’ll just have to keep throwing rocks.”


End file.
